Raindrops
by aivana
Summary: Brandon & Kelly A-Z story, AU
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wanted to do one of these and since I'm having a slight writer's block with my other stories I had a little fun with this A-Z story. Each letter is a separate story but together they make one complete story. The only rule I gave myself is that note of the stories can be longer than 500 words. It vaguely starts somewhere during season 5, but I guess it can be labeled AR. Without any further ado, here are letters A-F._

* * *

**Anxiety**

Anxiety, sitting on the bath tub it was all she felt. Staring into the distance lost in her thoughts she tried to imagine her life whatever direction it was going to take. The beeping of timer letting her know that within seconds it could change forever.

She wanted to know that's why she bought that test. At the same time she was scared to know the truth, to have confirmation, her anxiety rising to new levels. She wished the circumstances were different, but there was no going back now, there was a real possibility they'll have to pay for their carelessness. Standing up from the bathtub she took the few steps towards the counter. Looking down at the white tube with two red stripes across the middle she dissolved.

**Baby**

Pacing back and forth through her room in the beach apartment she cached a glimpse of Brandon who was sitting on her bed like many times before, his eyes following her. She called him half an hour ago. Now that he was there she was not sure what to tell him. How do you tell anyone that their life is about to change completely? That they will have too much responsibility too soon?

"Kel?" He asked his eyes still glued to her following her movement and every emotion that showed on her face. Watching her take a deep breath his sight followed her all the way until she was seated on her bed next to him.

"I don't know how to tell you." She said barely audible looking down at her hands placed in her lap.

Placing his finger under her chin he made her look at him. "Just tell me. Whatever it is we can make it work, together."

Staring into his blue eyes she felt her lip tremble. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby!" The tears in her eyes did not allow her to see his reaction, but soon she felt his arms wrapped around her, stroking her back, and his voice telling her that they were going to make it, together.

**Confession**

The two friends sitting together at their familiar place in the corner booth of Peach Pit. "Kel had her appointment today, her doctor confirmed it." Brandon said playing with the plate full of French fries in front of him before he raised his eyes looking at Steve who was sitting across from him. He and Donna were the only people who knew about Kelly's pregnancy.

"How do you feel about it?" Steve asked looking at his friend. Out of all the people, responsible, fair, upright, Brandon Walsh would be his last guess for a young father. Yet it was him who'll have a son or daughter to take care of in short 7 months.

"I'm scared." Running his hand through his hair he wrinkled his forehead. "No scratch it, I'm terrified. The thought of having a child, a real human that will depend on you and look up to you is scaring me to death. But at the same time, I know that if we took the easier way now, in twenty years time I'd regret it. When I close my eyes and imagine my life twenty years from now I see Kelly in it and house full of children. The only thing I have to do, is imagine one of them being older." Brandon grinned finishing his confession. Once again the responsible Brandon Walsh delivered, secretly already looking forward to all the challenges this new journey will bring.

**Deal**

"Let's do this." Brandon said quietly standing in front of the entrance to the Walsh living room. Giving Kelly's hand a gentle squeeze he saw her smiling at him softly.

"It can't be worse than my mom." Kelly quipped before he led her inside feeling just a little bit better than before, she was right, it couldn't be worse than screaming Jackie Taylor who was hoping she'll never ever see her daughter again.

"Mom, dad….we need to talk to you." Brandon announced, attention of his parents immediately shifting to the couple.

Sitting down at the sofa the tension in the room was visible. "We're pregnant, Kelly is ten weeks along. We're going to keep this baby." He added quickly, not because he ever considered his parents would tell them to do otherwise, just to validate their commitment.

Jim and Cindy Walsh exchanged surprised looks, they were not expecting such an announcement, no parent would expect such an announcement from their twenty years old son. "That's the reason why I'll be moving out next week, if we're going to be parents, a family, we need to be living together. We've rented a two bedroom apartment." Brandon continued

The couple watched as Brandon's parents exchanged yet another look before Jim Walsh decided to speak up. "What about school?" He asked.

"The semester will be over soon, we will finish that one and take a break from school afterwards. We both are looking for jobs, I'm sure the money won't be that great but we will make it. We'll return to school once the baby will be a bit older and we will be financially stable." Brandon answered.

Jim looked at Cindy again, silent understanding passing between the couple. "While I'm really proud of all the decisions you two have made in this situation, let me make you an offer, maybe we can work out a deal. If I'm counting right, the baby is due after the next semester. Let's say, me and mom will pay you an allowance that will cover your living costs until you both finish your education." Jim offered.

Now it was the younger couple exchanging looks, they were not ready for this. "If it's a deal, what's in it for you?" Kelly asked shyly.

Jim smiled, expecting that exact question. "We'll be sure that both of you will have education and later can provide for your family on your own. Don't try to be too grown up too soon." He smiled at them, the mood in the room changing rapidly.

Looking quickly at Kelly, it was now Brandon who spoke up. "It's a deal." He announced, before congratulations and hugs were exchanged, a new baby bringing the family closer.

**Engagement ring**

"You've treated me to a nice dinner, now we're taking a walk on the beach lit only by the moonlight and stars. I wonder where this is heading." Kelly quipped as the couple walked hand in hand down the shore.

"Why would you think this is heading somewhere?" Brandon grinned mischievously. He could hear Kelly's giggle in the quiet night.

"I've known you for several years Bran. You were mysterious and uptight the whole day, there is something going on, all the red flags are there." She said stopping in front of him looking into his eyes in the darkness.

"You never miss a thing." He replied, pulling her in for a quick kiss before he rested his hands on her growing belly, they will be a family soon and as young as they were, he wanted to do this right. "Will you marry me?" He asked into the darkness, his hands still resting on her hips.

He could hear her sniffle. "You're not asking just because of the baby." Kelly said worried, she didn't want to tie him to her with a child.

He chuckled. "No, no…I'm asking because I have this selfish need to have you in my life, now and always." He could feel her hands around himself and her body hugging into him as much as her expanding belly allowed her to.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, yes…I'll marry you." He could hear the smile on her lips while he slipped one hand into his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box with engagement ring.

**Family**

Brushing the sweat from her forehead and feeding her a tiny piece of ice, he hated himself for what he did to her. He would forever remember watching Kelly giving birth to their child as one of the most beautiful and scary moments of his life.

Holding her hand and rubbing her back he encouraged her to push the new life into the world, he could feel her body tense and grip harden as yet another contraction rocked her body, followed quickly by another and another, overlapping each other…for a moment he was sure he could feel her pain. Before the sweet relief came, a tiny cry announcing the arrival of a new citizen of this world, her grip loosened and her weakened body rested back on the bed, all the hard work finally done.

The tiny person resting on Kelly's stomach and chest, undeniable proof, they were a real family now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grady**

The bedside lamp light was flicked on as the tiny cry could be heard from the crib next to bed. "Shh…mommy is here." Kelly said quietly, lifting the pink bundle of joy quickly from the crib and returning to the bed. Positioning herself on her side the baby quickly latched on and fed greedily.

Looking at her feeding son she gently stroke his tiny head full of dark hair. His birth certificate reads, Grady James Walsh and despite being just several weeks old he already meant the world to his parents.

Kelly's smile just grew when her hand was covered by a bigger one, raising her eyes she was met with Brandon's blue eyes, the same as their son's. Brandon couldn't deny him even if he tried, he was his father's mini-me and she hoped that one day he'd also turn into such an awesome man as his father was.

**Hurdles**

The agonizing cries of the baby filled the room, pacing back and forth Kelly tried to soothe her screaming son. His gums swollen, new sharp teeth making their way through them. Her assignment was due the next day and she did not start on it yet, pacing the room with her crying baby trying all she could to bring some relief to him. She felt like she failed and could cry along with him.

She already felt the tears on her cheeks when the door to the bedroom opened and Brandon walked him. His coat still on and his cheeks flushed as he was obviously in hurry. Handing her the tube with the teething gel he took Grady in his arms, holding him close as he kissed his head several times waiting for Kelly to apply the gel hopefully bringing soon some relief to the baby.

Minutes later the three of them laid together on the bed. The baby now asleep laying spread eagle on Brandon's chest, Kelly snuggled to his side. "You should go and start on your assignment Kel, I'll take care of him now." He said quietly playing with her hair.

"What about your assignment?" She asked knowing his was due the next day as well.

Brandon smiled. "I just finished it before I headed off to the pharmacy."

Quickly shifting to sitting position, Kelly looked at Brandon and Grady peacefully asleep on his chest. "You won't get any sleep this night." She remarked with worry in her voice.

"You won't get any sleep either." Brandon quipped. Standing carefully from the bed he kissed his sons cheek before he laid him in his crib. Returning back to the bed he sat facing Kelly. "Kel, I don't mind. We did the right thing and we're still doing it, one, two or a hell lot of sleepless nights, I don't mind them at all as long as I have you and Grady and we're moving forward." He smiled reassuringly. "This is just one of the hurdles on our way and we will get through it."

She smiled through the tears that were in her eyes. He was right, it was just another hurdle on their road. Leaning in she kissed him softly, words unable to express how much she loved him.

"Now go." He grinned as they pulled apart.

Standing from the bed she headed out of the bedroom. Catching one last glimpse of her boys in the doorway she smiled. Whatever hurdles life was going to throw their way, as long as they were together, they were going to make it.

**Insecure**

She was known for worrying too much, but there was nothing she could do about it. Nasty comment from Valerie leaving her insecure once again. It was stupid from the beginning on, she was not even supposed to hear it, but yet she kept thinking about it. She has tied him down with baby. After hearing it she couldn't help but wondered if it was what their friends thought as well.

They were both twenty-one, age when you are supposed to be having fun with your friends, exploring new things, thinking about future. Yet, they were here with a child, taking care of him, working out schedules so they could handle school, much-needed study time and their son with little to no time left for friends and fun.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that long ago Brandon stopped reading the book and instead watched her and her changing facial expressions as the thoughts twirled in her head, he knew her too well. Placing the book on the table he pulled her into his arms. "What is it, Kel?" He asked.

Biting her cheek from inside she contemplated whether to tell him for a moment. "Did I tie you with Grady?" Turning her head so she could see him, her eyes were glued to him.

Thinking for a moment, Brandon averted his eyes, before looking at her again. "We're both tied with a baby." He grinned before he continued seriously. "No, you didn't. I love you and Grady and as odd as it may sound, I'm glad we had him, I wouldn't change a thing. Yes, our lives are not following the typical path, but who says they should?"

"I heard Valerie talking with Steve, she mentioned I tied you down with a baby." Kelly said quietly.

Brandon smiled softly holding her closely, he should have known it was Valerie who brought all those insecurities again. "Since when do you care about what Valerie says?"

Kelly smiled resting her head on his shoulder knowing what he was trying to do. "I don't, it just made me wonder what if our friends think so too."

"You'll have to ask them, buy I guess the answer is no." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "Because our friends know that we were tied together even before Grady came."

Once again he washed all her insecurities away with one simple sentence.

**Jelly Beans**

Kelly sat on the sofa sobbing uncontrollably. Brandon slammed the door of the apartment behind him just minutes ago. If she didn't feel the hurt and sadness she would have laughed. It was their first epic fight, they had fights before, but none of them came even close to this one, bringing out the worst in both of them.

It took her minutes before she calmed down and walked into the bedroom to check Grady. He was just waking up from his nap when she walked in. Picking him up she kissed his cheek, still sleepy he snuggled into her. She loved those moments when he first woke up and still looked for comfort and closeness. Holding him close she moved into the living room, finding a comfortable position she fed him gently rubbing his head. "Your parents are just silly." She talked softly to her boy. "Arguing about dirty dishes and socks on the floor when they have a beautiful boy like you." She cooed. The little boy grinned upon hearing her voice. She kissed his hand that was previously resting on her breast. Letting his small fingers wrap themselves around her bigger one she was so occupied that it took her few seconds before she spotted the white shirt waving from the corner of her eye.

Turning her head she saw Brandon walking in, carrying the white shirt in one hand and a bag of jelly beans in the other one. "I'm sorry, Kel."

"I'm sorry too." Kelly smiled patting the place next to her.

Grinning he gladly sat next to her. "Our first big one." He quipped.

"Yes, epic one." She giggled. "Are those to share?" She pointed to the bag with jelly beans.

"I was kinda hoping you'll share some with me. Those were meant as a bribe for you so you won't be mad for too long, but now that you're talking to me I'll probably keep them." He laughed.

"Are you trying to give me another reason to be mad?" Kelly giggled.

"Rather not, when you're mad at me, you're not talking to me and I miss you like crazy." Brandon concluded placing the bag with the jelly beans on her knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Koala**

Pushing the empty stroller Kelly couldn't keep her eyes from two most important men in her life. Grady tucked safely in Brandon's arms as they walked through the zoo. It was his first trip to zoo and you could see the excitement in his face as he observed all the animals. The little boy celebrated his first birthday just weeks ago and day by day resembled his father more and more.

"Grady, look koala." Brandon talked softly to the little boy.

Grady just clapped his hands excitedly, leaning away from Brandon's embrace and towards the animals.

"We've found a new favorite." Kelly mused as she stopped next to them sliding her hand around Brandon's waist as the little family stood there watching the koalas.

**Love**

Love was floating through the air as Kelly walked down the aisle on Nat's shoulder. The long simple strapless white dress hugging her body, her blond hair falling in neat waves down on her shoulders. In a few short minutes she'd be married to the father of her son and love of her life.

Her smile just widened when she finally spotted her husband to be on the end of the aisle. The small group of people standing up observing the scene. She should be sad that her mother and father were not there to celebrate with her one of the most important events of her life, but she did not care anymore. She had Brandon & Grady, her very own little family and over the time his family became hers as well. During the short walk to the altar she couldn't see anyone but him.

"You look gorgeous!" Brandon said softly as Nat kissed her cheek and handed her hands to him.

"Thanks! You look pretty good yourself." She said, nervousness audible in her voice.

Brandon noticed it immediately and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Let's do this." He said as they both turned towards the priest.

The ceremony was sweet and short and soon enough they were husband and wife.

"God, you know how much I love you?" Brandon mumbled before he pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife. Pulling apart their smiles grew even wider when they both felt small hands tugging at their clothes. Leaning down, Brandon quickly picked up the small dark-haired boy, the biggest proof of their love, who soon smothered them both with sloppy kisses.

**Mother's day**

Opening her eyes, Kelly stretched herself in the bed. Sliding her hand on Brandon's side of the bed, it was cold. He must have been up for some time. She was about to pull the covers to the side and go to search for him when she heard the muffed chatter in the hallway. The doorknob turned and both her boys came into the bedroom.

Grady's smile grew wide when he spotted his mother. His chubby little legs patting on the hardwood as he made his way towards the bed clasping a single red rose in his hand, closely followed by his father who had similar smile on his face, carrying a tray with breakfast.

"Happy mother's day, Kel!" He exclaimed as he set the tray on the nightstand and joined them both on bed, kissing Kelly softly.

"You have to give that one to mommy, Grady." Brandon smiled watching over his wife and little son snuggled to her side, still clasping the flower in his chubby little hand.

On a cue, the little boy stood up on the bed, wobbling on the soft surface Brandon held onto his side steadying him.

"Mama!" Grady exclaimed handing the flower to his mother, before he launched himself on her again, smothering her in sloppy kisses.

Brandon chuckled quietly as he watched them. His wife and son, just thinking about them spread the comfortable fussy warm feeling in his stomach. He loved them more than he could ever express.

"Thank you! This was the best mother's day surprise ever." Kelly mouthed once Grady was snuggled to her side again, drinking his milk from his sippy cup.

Brandon grinned handing her a glass filled with fresh orange juice from the tray and taking one himself. "To many more to come." His eyes twinkled as they clinked and he leaned in kissing her again. There were many more mother's days in front of them and he couldn't wait.

**No more school!**

"We've made it!" Brandon exclaimed happily as he held Kelly in his arms twirling her around barely seconds after they threw their hats in the air. Kissing her quickly they both had smiles plastered to their faces.

Through all the odds they made it and graduated together with their friends. As hugs and kisses were exchanged, none of them thought about the next day when the reality will set in and real life will begin.

The reality already started for Brandon and Kelly the day the two lines showed on pregnancy test over two years ago. Their college experience couldn't be more different from the one of their friends, instead of parties, freedom and traveling, they were busy with feedings, dirty diapers, but also lots of love they received from their son.

"No more school!" Kelly muttered as she landed back in Brandon's arms watching as Cindy and Jim Walsh made their way to them together with Grady. The little boy excitedly running to his parents.

"Not for us anyway, but soon enough this little guy will start his very own school journey." Brandon grinned picking up Grady and kissing his cheek before Cindy Walsh, pulled them all into her embrace.

"We're so proud of you two." She exclaimed teary eyed watching her son and daughter in law.

"Thanks mom!" Brandon replied still hugging his mother. Kelly now in Jim Walsh's embrace.

"We wouldn't have made it without you. Thank you for standing by our side since day one." She said now teary eyed too, it was one of those moments she wished her family would react the same way Brandon's did.

"What's with all these tears." Jim said with glassy eyes. "No more school for a little while. Now it's time to celebrate!" He said as the five of them made their way out of the school yard.


End file.
